


Under the Diamond Sky

by not_a_functioning_human_being



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), 君と彼女と彼女の恋。| Kimi to Kanojo to Kanojo no Koi. | YOU and ME and HER: a love story (Visual Novel)
Genre: :), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Not Related, I'll add more if more shit pops up, If you like Doki Doki Literature Club, It's similar but not in the way you'd initially think, Janus and Remus are siblings, Janus is mtf trans, M/M, Multi, Oh and Roman and Virgil have bad parents, Other, Patton is nonbinary, Please go check it out it's very underrated, Roman and Virgil are childhood friends, So the remrom isnt incest, The demus is, You'll LOVE You and Me and HER, all of the relationships are unrequited at some point of the story, and Roman and Virgil are exes, but theyre both unrequited, endgame is prinxiety and logicality, lowkey a clusterfuck, oh right, or when the one chapter with demus comes up, stay safe kids, the demus thing is kind of a one chapter gag, the relationships are a mess, the tags are a mess, they're homophobic, this is an au of the visual novel YOU and ME and HER, uhhh I think that's it, you'll understand if you played the visual novel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_functioning_human_being/pseuds/not_a_functioning_human_being
Summary: Spoilers for the visual novel YOU and ME and HER, it's basically following the same basic storyline. If you've never heard of it please do check it out. It's like Doki Doki but 100xs better. (And I LOVE Doki Doki).Virgil just wanted to live his life and get through high school when he stumbles upon a strange person on the roof who claims that they can talk to God and that the world is a video game.Hijinks ensue as a friendship blossoms between them. Yet something strange is going on. Virgil's actions start to become more and more unlike his own, and the strange 'glitches' start happening.Maybe the world is a video game after all.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Under the Diamond Sky

_Life is like a staircase._

_You just gotta keep on climbing._

_Otherwise, if you start to overthink it, you’ll have trouble taking the next step._

_There are no branching paths._

_No point in regretting the actions you didn’t take._

_They say life is a series of choices, but that’s nonsense cooked up by the old and bitter._

_Yesterday leads to today and today leads to tomorrow._

_One step at a time_

_What lies ahead?_

_You won’t know until you get there_

Virgil opened the door with the set of stolen keys Remus gave him and stepped onto the roof. The sky glowed in pink and orange hues as the sun set over the horizon. He brushed his long purple bangs out from over his eyes and looked at the view. Fluffy clouds of cotton candy scattered across the city skyline as the sun continued to sink further and further into the earth. No matter how many times he snuck up onto the roof, the view always took his breath away.

“Hey Re, are ya here? Or did you get detention again?” 

No response

Virgil rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall next to the door. Typical Remus. He either showed up half an hour early or hours late.

The shrill sound of a phone ringing snapped Virgil out of his thoughts. He checked his phone. At least he knew Remus wasn’t calling him. On the day they met, the asshole had set his ringtone to a cursed audio mashup of Careless Whisper, All-Star, and Megolovania.

The phone kept ringing. Huh, strange, no one was calling him. He looked around, spotting a beat-up looking flip phone beside him. 

Pale, bony fingers traced over the cracks and bumps in the phone’s blue exterior. Once opened, only one word appeared on the screen. 

God

God calling him? The big man upstairs that his parents kept telling him he needed more of in his life? Virgil shook his head. This must be another one of Remus’s stupid pranks. God wasn’t real, and even if he was, Virgil had lost faith in his benevolence a long time ago. He looked through the contacts list. Yep, there it was, a singular number staring into his soul. Leave it to Remus to buy a whole new phone just so he could pull another stupid prank.

The phone rang again, another call from God. Virgil rolled his eyes. Ugh, at this rate Remus won’t stop calling until he answered. Yet, a voice in the back of his mind, an ugly stain of doubt whispered in his ear, saying that this might be the real God. Perhaps his parents were right, and God was calling him through divine intervention.

He accepted the call, deciding that, if it was Remus calling, it’s better to comply now than for Remus to continue calling him until he got bored. 

And he did not have the energy to keep avoiding this prank for God knows how long.

Instead of the call screen he was expecting, a picture appeared. Upon closer inspection, he noticed himself laying on the roof floor. A short boy with wild curly hair and wired circular glasses sat on top of him. Their faces flushed a bright pink, lips so close they were centimeters away from touching.

Thoughts raced through Virgil’s head as he noticed that the dialogue box below only contained two words: “boop boop?”

Who was this person? What were they doing on top of him? Where did Remus even get this picture? Virgil had never seen this person in his life, much less let them sit on top of him. It was just so… strange. He made a mental note to ask Remus later.

Virgil closed the flip phone and sighed, stuffing it in his pocket for safekeeping. Maybe Remus wasn’t even planning on coming up here. Remus took extreme measures to prank someone. He’d buy a whole new phone and number, in the name of a prank.

“boop boop boop boop boop boop.”

Virgil froze, his hand clutching the cool metal of the doorknob, frozen in place. He looked up at the rooftop above the stairs to see a boy standing there, arm reaching out into the ever-darkening hues of the swirling sky.

“boop boop boop boop boop.”

The boy continued to repeat that same line, his school uniform loose and wrinkled, his fraying blue sweater falling off of his thin shoulders. And wait… was he wearing a skirt? Virgil looked closer and sure enough, a grey checkered skirt hung off of his slender hips. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have been so quick to assume this person’s gender. 

As minutes passed and the sky became dotted with stars, Virgil found himself entranced by the other’s odd repetitive movements. It was as if he was a statue, arm raised, repeating that singular noise.

“b... boop… boop… boop.” 

The person on the rooftop started swaying, their voice becoming fainter and fainter, distant brown eyes growing foggy with fatigue. 

Without thinking, Virgil ran under them as their stick legs wobbled and fell off the roof. The other tumbled through the sky before landing on top of Virgil, causing both of them to fall onto the gravel below. Their half-lidded eyes stared into his as they laid on him. “Boop boop?”

Heat rushed to the boy’s pale cheeks as the other’s face inched closer, their hands moving into his pocket. “M... my battery is dying… I… I need a recharge” Virgil’s heart sped at a rapid rate as he saw the other’s lips inch closer and closer to his. His mind wandered back to the school legend Remus once told him. 

_If two people share a kiss on the roof, their love would be eternal_

Back then, they laughed it off for the complete bullshit it was, but now Virgil wasn’t sure. All he knew is that he wasn’t about to let some stranger kiss him... Or was he? His body stayed frozen in place, ignoring his innate fight-or-flight response yelling at him to pull away, push him off, stop their lips from touching. 

“Hey! What are you doing? Get off of him!”

Virgil relaxed as his friend thrust an intricate golden prop sword between them. 

Leave it to Princy to always swoop in and save him in the nick of time. 

“Has this feeble fiend hurt you, my darling?” Roman swept Virgil off the ground and wrapped an arm around his waist. His friend’s caramel eyes gazed upon Virgil with worry before glaring back at the person still lying on the floor in a trance. 

“And you what do you think you’re doing? Trying to kiss my… my boyfriend!” 

“What? Boyfriend?” Virgil pushed Roman off of him and brushed off the stray dirt and gravel that remained on his black hoodie. “Why the fuck-”

Roman looked back at him, his soft pink lips mouthing the words ‘Play along.’

Virgil rolled his eyes and shot him a look that said ‘This better not blow up in our faces like the last time I played along with your plan’ Great. Roman had conducted some over the top convoluted plan to get them out of the situation. He always did. 

‘Just trust me’ said the comforting look that followed it. Virgil felt his cynicism waver. He had always been soft for Roman’s reassuring 'Disney prince eyes’ as he used to call them. And Roman always used this to his advantage. 

“Fine,” Virgil muttered before holding Roman’s hand, trying to put on his best act. “Oh right, yes, thank you, my love, for saving me from such an awkward situation.” Virgil tried not to gag as kissed his pink cheek for good measure. Even though the two weren’t as close as they used to be, it was hard for Virgil to picture Roman as more than a friend. 

“You’re lying” Virgil looked down as the dazed figure spoke. 

Indignant sputters came from the boy beside him as he wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist and pulled him closer. “We are not lying! H… How dare you accuse us of such a heinous act.” 

“Yeah, we’re definitely not lying.” Virgil fought the urge to roll his eyes. Roman may be a spectacular actor on the stage, but he was terrible at improv. Especially when the scene took an unexpected turn. 

“You are. I’m a transceiver. God sends me radio transmissions from beyond the universe and I am to do everything that he tells me to do. That is my purpose. It’s not good to lie, kiddos, lying is wrong.” 

Virgil stiffened, curling up into Roman’s ever tightening embrace, gripping his hand tighter. There was that word again, God. All his life, God was nothing but cruel to him. All the hateful words of his parents, the stifling atmosphere of the church his parents forced him to go to every Sunday, the exorcisms, those were all in the name of God. Those were all in God’s biddings. Is that why this person was here? To punish him? He knew he always made jokes about going to hell, but when those words tumbled out of their mouth, it was like Virgil was that scared kid he was two years ago. Stranded out in the street after his parents kicked him out.

Roman’s hateful words snapped Virgil out of his thoughts. “There’s no way that’s true cuz God doesn’t fucking exist.” Everything about him was dripping with anger, and why wouldn’t he be? They grew up in the same church. Virgil thought back to when they used to date. When they were stupid kids who didn’t know any better.

Virgil shuddered once he remembered what happened to them afterward. 

But that was a long time ago, and Virgil had long since given up on pursuing a romantic relationship with Roman. The two were nothing more than friends, and that was all Virgil ever could have asked for.

“Boop Boop! Got it!” A hand shot up from the frail body on the floor. “You’re the childhood friend character. Don’t worry, there’s always one. I would tell you your chances but…” The hand shot back down, laying next to him. “I lost my phone today and I can’t recharge without it.”

“Like this one? I found it lying on the ground near the staircase earlier. Ow!” A short static shock shot through Virgil’s body, forcing him to drop the phone. As it landed on the other’s chest, their body twitched, their eyelids fluttering, their fingers tap tap tapping on the ground below him. 

“Uh, should we do something?” Roman knelt down next to him, almost afraid to touch him. 

Virgil shrugged and knelt down next to him. “I think it’s the phone. Once I took it out it sent this static shock through my fingers.” 

“Are you hurt?” Roman grabbed his hand, examining his fingers. 

“Wrong hand Princy,” Virgil rolled his eyes. “And I’m fine, it surprised me, that’s all.”

“Well, that’s good.” Roman continued looking at his hands. “Though the black nail polish looks rather messy today and… have you been chewing on your cuticles again? How many times have I told you, you’re going to ruin your nails that way?” 

Virgil sighed, “We’ve got bigger problems than just cuticles Princy, I think this kid is dying or something.” 

“Boop boop. Battery charged.” The freckled teen sat up and rubbed their eyes before turning towards the two sitting next to him. “Oh! Hey there kiddos, whatcha doing up here on the roof?”

Virgil shared a glance of confusion with the boy next to him before turning his head back at the other. Roman was the first to speak. 

“Do we know you?” 

A tint of confusion glazed the person’s eyes before lighting up again in realization. “I’m sorry I must have been more out of it than I thought. My name’s Patton, just in case you forgot, I sit in the second to last row right beside the windows.” 

Virgil’s face flushed with embarrassment. This kid was in his class? He could’ve sworn he’d never seen this kid before in his life, much less every day for the past six months. Next to him, Roman looked equally embarrassed. 

Patton blinked and looked between the two before shooting up and brushing the gravel off of themself. “Oh! I’m so sorry you two must have been in the middle of a confession. I… I’ll leave you to it, just pretend like I was never here.” He hurried away, stumbling on the gravel, ignoring Roman and Virgil’s constant protests.

Just as he was about to reach the door, he stopped in his tracks and shot his hand up into the air. “Boop boop? Transmission received.” 

He turned back towards them and looked Roman dead in the eye. “Childhood friend character. Fifteen percent chance of ending up with the target character. Twenty percent chance of ending up with a side character. Sixty-five percent chance of ending up alone.” Satisfied with what he said, Patton opened the door and ran down the stairs, leaving the two alone and confused in the dead of night. 


End file.
